Comatose
by Ariih Black
Summary: Quando tudo parece estar desmoronando um novo apoio é descoberto. Jasper sempre esteve ali, distante, mas no momento em que ela mais precisou ele foi seu apoio. Jasper/Bella


**N/A: **Gente, eu sei que todo mundo prefere Bella/Edward, mas, por favor, dêem uma chance pra esse casal. Tipo, não precisa ler se for pra ficar xingando, ok? Fiz essa fic para um casal de amigos que se identificam com o Jasper e a Bella, então amores, aqui está o presente de vocês.  
Ah, antes de tudo... Um favorzinho, se não for pedir muito, baixem a musica "Comatose – Skillet".

Boa leitura

Ele havia me deixado quando eu mais precisava dele. Parecia que tudo ia desmoronar... Até ele aparecer, ele que se mantinha distante todo esse tempo, que tentava não se aproximar para não me matar e que sempre esteve ali, agora ele era meu apoio e eu era o apoio dele, porque seu amor também sumira, tão de repente. Os dois juntos foram para Volterra porque eram chamados pelos Volturi. Tentamos ir junto, mas os dois não deixaram, queriam nos proteger e então... Recebemos a notícia que eles haviam desaparecido, assim... _Do nada_! Claro que Carlisle não gostara nem um pouco de saber que seus dois filhos tinham desaparecido e principalmente em território 'inimigo'. Ele tinha certeza que Aro tentara, mais uma vez, que eles entrassem para a família Volturi e eles negaram, outra vez, então... Me dói de pensar que Aro e os outros tiveram o sangue frio de matar dois Cullen e dar essa notícia de que eles tinham desaparecido.

-Jasper... O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei no alguns dias depois receber a notícia do desaparecimento de Alice e Edward, estava sentada na cama de Jasper encolhida, abraçando as pernas e apoiando o queixo no braço, para fitar o vampiro que se mantinha imóvel próximo à janela, olhando o céu. Eu sabia que se ele pudesse chorar estaria chorando naquele momento; o louro desviou o olhar da janela e me fitou intensamente, seus olhos estavam anuviados e tristes. Eu [_nunca_ tinha visto um olhar tão triste na minha vida, um olhar que doía em mim e me deixava agoniada. Jasper se aproximou de mim em passos rápidos, para falar a verdade eu nem tinha percebido ao certo _quando_ ele saiu de perto da janela e foi para o meu lado. Em um minuto ele estava olhando o céu cinzento de Forks e agora estava ao meu lado, próximo o suficiente para que eu sentisse seu aroma inebriante.

-Eu não sei, Bella. Estou totalmente perdido sem a Alice e aposto que você também está sem o Edward... Mas... – Ele parou de falar enquanto fitava meus olhos, um olhar tão intenso que eu me derreti, meu coração disparou, minha boca ficou seca e eu tive dificuldade de controlar a respiração. Mordi o lábio inferior com força e o olhei atentamente, tentando descobrir o que ele queria dizer com aquele 'mas'. Esperei pacientemente para que ele continuasse, porém minha espera foi inútil. Aconteceram várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: Primeiro eu senti a respiração gelada dele bater em minha pele; Segundo, nossos lábios se arrastaram superficialmente, mas foi algo que fez meu corpo todo reagir, cada célula de meu corpo reagiu àquele toque como um choque, como um estímulo. Aproximei o rosto do dele e pressionei a boca na dele e para minha surpresa ele apoiou a palma da mão em minha nuca me puxando para mais próximo e movimentou a boca com a minha, não tendo o cuidado que Edward tinha ao me beijar, eu correspondia com vontade e logo nossas línguas se encontraram e um beijo ardente foi iniciado. As mãos de Jasper passeavam por meu corpo e eu segurava seu cabelo macio com força, a boca dele abandonou a minha e começou a percorrer a extensão de meu pescoço. Eu respirava com dificuldade apertando seus cabelos com força e os puxando às vezes.

-Jasper... – Eu gemi ao sentir sua língua fria se arrastar por minha pele, ele ergue o rosto e fitou meus olhos com um desejo que eu nunca tinha visto em seus olhos, não era o desejo por meu sangue, não era diferente, era um desejo que fazia meu coração palpitar e meu corpo todo formigar, pedindo pelo corpo dele e mesmo assim era um desejo romântico, carinhoso. Parecia que ele me amava, mas eu achava que isso tudo era só consolo pela perda de Alice e eu estava apenas me consolando pela perda de Edward. Ele pareceu captar meus pensamentos porque revirou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente meneando a cabeça

-Eu não estou fazendo isso pela perda da Alice... Estou fazendo porque quero. Por que... Já faz algum tempo que eles foram e você tem sido meu apoio desde então, eu pensei que os vampiros não se apaixonassem duas vezes, mas é isso que aconteceu comigo, Bella. Eu estou apaixonado por você. – Ele disse enquanto encostava a testa na minha, me puxando para seu colo e acariciando minhas costas por baixo da blusa, o que fez minha pele se arrepiar. Eu sorri para ele sem saber o que responder. Por um lado eu estava triste por Alice e Edward terem desaparecido, ele era meu amor e ela minha melhor amiga, mas por outro eu estava completamente feliz pela revelação de Jasper.

-Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Jasper. Não sei como, é estranho, mas estou... Você tem sido um ótimo amigo só que agora eu não consigo te ver como um simples am...- Não consegui terminar minha frase pois fui tomada novamente pela boca do louro num beijo de desejo, paixão, medo... Um beijo que mataria qualquer humano comum, mas eu não era comum. Livrei-me de seus lábios e sorri afastando um pouco o rosto tentando tomar ar, tudo bem que ele não precisava respirar! Só que eu precisava. Ele segurou minha cintura e me colocou cuidadosamente na cama, se levantando e indo em direção ao armário. Eu o olhei atentamente tentando entender o que ele iria fazer. Não vou negar que quando vi fiquei muito surpresa e prendi a respiração porque, de dentro do armário ele retirou um violão antigo, porém muito bem conservado, sorriu e andou até a escrivaninha próxima, escorou o corpo nela e começou a tocar, com cuidado para que seus dedos marmóreos não quebrassem as cordas do violão.

_  
_I hate feeling like this  
_Eu odeio me sentir assim  
_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_  
Eu estou tão cansado de tentar lutar assim  
_I'm asleep and all I dream of  
_Eu estou dormindo e tudo que sonho  
_Is waking to you_  
É acordar com você_

Sua voz era grossa e melodiosa, o tipo de voz que te deixa emocionado e que hipnotiza, o tipo de voz que você quer ouvir ao acordar, cantando em seu ouvido. Eu sorri sentindo o corpo tremer de emoção mordi o lábio inferior com força e segurei o lençol da cama fortemente, controlando-me para não ir até ele e abraçá-lo impedindo de continuar com a melodia.

Tell me that you will listen_  
Diga-me que você me ouvirá  
_Your touch is what I'm missing_  
Seu toque é o que está me fazendo falta  
_And the more I hide I realize_  
E quanto mais eu escondo, eu percebo  
_I'm slowly losing you_  
Eu estou perdendo você lentamente  
_

Ele fixou aqueles olhos ouro nos meus e sorriu enquanto cantava um pouco mais alto, ainda tocando o violão com cuidado para que as cordas não se partissem com sua força.

_Comatoso  
Comatoso  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_  
Eu nunca irei levantar sem uma overdose de você  
_

Suspirei emocionada, sentindo meu coração acelerar e meus olhos encherem d'água, eu estava sendo uma boba ao chorar numa situação tão linda, mas a emoção de tê-lo cantando para mim e uma musica tão linda era forte demais.

I don't wanna live_  
Eu não quero viver  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
Eu não quero respirar  
_Let's I feel you next to me_  
A não ser que você permita que eu sinta você ao meu lado  
_You take the pain I feel_  
Você alivia a dor que sinto  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
Acordando com você, eu nunca me sentiria tão real  
_I don't wanna sleep  
_Eu não quero dormir  
_I don't wanna dream_  
Eu não quero sonhar  
_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
Porque meus sonhos não me confortam  
_The way you make me feel_  
O jeito que você faz eu me sentir  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
Acordando com você, eu nunca me sentiria tão real  
_

Ele se desencostou da escrivaninha e se aproximou da cama em passos lentos, lentos demais até ainda tocando e cantando, sem desviar o olhar de meu rosto. Os cabelos louros e sedosos dele caiam levemente em seus olhos cor de ouro o que o deixava ainda mais sedutor.

I hate living without you_  
Eu odeio viver sem você  
_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_  
Morto erroneamente por sempre duvidar de você  
_But my demons lay in waiting_  
Mas meus demônios posicionam-se em espera  
_Tempting me away_  
Tentando-me a me afastar  
_Oh how I adore you_  
Oh como eu adoro você  
_Oh how I thirst for you_  
Oh como eu tenho sede por você  
_Oh how I need you_  
Oh como eu preciso de você  
_

Meu corpo todo clamava por ele, eu não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria me segurar para deixá-lo terminar aquela melodia que me atiçava mais, eu havia me esquecido completamente de Edward e Alice, não sentia mais aquela dor de antes e tudo que eu queria era _ele._

Breathing life_  
Respirando vida  
_Waking up_  
Despertando  
_My eyes_  
Meus olhos  
_Open up_  
Abrem  
_

Jasper se apoiou na cama, se aproximando de mim aos poucos, aquilo seria uma tortura se não fosse pela musica e pela voz dele, aquela voz de anjo, uma voz que eu jamais havia ouvido antes. Eu me aproximei dele devagar enquanto escutava ele tocar e cantar.

Oh how I adore you_  
Oh como eu adoro você  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
Acordando com você, eu nunca me sentiria tão real  
_Oh how I thirst for you_  
Oh como eu tenho sede por você  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
Acordando com você, eu nunca me sentiria tão real  
_Oh how I adore you_  
Oh como eu adoro você  
_The way you make me feel_  
O jeito que você faz eu me sentir  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
Acordando com você, eu nunca me sentiria tão real_

Ao final da musica ele sorriu colocando o violão no chão, ao lado da cama com cuidado, seu corpo estava próximo do meu, seu rosto igualmente próximo, ele inclinou o rosto para baixo e pressionou na boca na minha devagar, um beijo romântico e doce. Afastou-se e fitou meus olhos.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – Disse num sussurro sedutor que fez minha cabeça girar, seus olhos queimavam e ele envolvera minha cintura.

-Eu amo você, Jasper. – Eu respondi sentindo meu coração cada vez mais acelerado. Ele me beijou novamente e eu correspondi com amor.

Algumas semanas depois soubemos que Edward e Alice haviam sido mortos por Aro e seus aliados, coisa que eu já suspeitava, assim como Carlisle e Jasper. Nós nos vingamos dos Volturi após Jasper me transformar e nós ficamos juntos para todo sempre.

**N/A:² **Bem, amores espero que tenham gostado da fic, Renan e Kete agora os dois estão me devendo chocolates (Mentira, eu fiz a fic porque quis, mas eu quero chocolate, gente... Ç_Ç )  
Amo vocês dois! E como sabem o botãozinho verde não mata, ele é muuuito gentil. Beijiinhos.


End file.
